Moments
by Meowser Clancy
Summary: Spencer's thoughts on his pregnant girlfriend, Kate. Sequel to News and Calla Lily. I hope you like it, Smart Kira!


It was Kate's laugh. Somehow she was always laughing lately, as she shopped for toys or decorated the nursery.

"I got the green," she told him, her voice joyful over the phone, the opposite of what he felt as he sat in a dismal hotel room in Oregon, watching it rain.

"Did you know that pink used to be used for boys?" Spencer asked her, his voice eager as it always was when sharing new information. "Because it was closer to red, it was considered manly. And blue was for girls."

"I did not know that," she replied, and he could hear the interest in her voice, interest that he always appreciated. "I don't know, I like gender neutral colors more anyway. Yellow and green, you know."

"Yeah," he said, feeling the closeness between them even when he was far across the country.

* * *

Or it was Kate's eyes, either sparkling with mirth and joy, or crying tears of thankfulness after a long night in the hospital, only to learn all was well.

"It was a false alarm," Kate breathed. "My baby is safe."

Spencer just nodded and took her hand to squeeze. "And we're having a son."

She grinned up at him. "Disappointed?"

"Never," he said. "No matter which it was."

"I kind of wanted a girl," Kate admitted. "But now I can look forward to a little boy with your eyes. Do you want him to grow his hair long like yours?"

"Maybe," he admitted. "Maybe."

* * *

It was Kate's breasts, now even larger because of her advanced stage of pregnancy; she had started wearing lower cut tops because she knew he liked it.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, surprised to see her out of the corner of his eye.

"I decided to stop by," Kate said, coming into the bullpen slowly, and Spencer went to meet her.

JJ poked her head out of her office to see who Spence was talking to and ran to greet her friend. "You look amazing, Kate!"

"Thank you," Kate said. "I think it's the shirt."

"Maybe," JJ said. "I never went so low cut while pregnant, but I was usually on the job, admittedly."

Spencer had pulled her off to a private corner to show his real appreciation for the shirt, and when she'd finally emerged fifteen minutes later, flushed and happy, she'd collided with Hotch.

Spencer had watched the encounter from afar, studying the Unit Chief's expressions and Kate's bouncing awkwardness. Things were still a little...odd...between Kate and Hotch, after everything, but he was glad to see Hotch's face relax into a smile.

* * *

It was Kate's stomach, so rounded and swollen against his hands as he pressed on it to feel his son— _his son!—_ kick.

"I did this with JJ," Spencer said. "But god, Kate, it means so much more when he's mine."

He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling with overwhelmed tears. This was such an amazing and terrifying experience, he'd found himself crying almost as much as Kate lately.

She covered his hands with hers and kept them there for a long time, at least until he pressed a kiss to her stomach.

"We should take pictures," she said lazily. "Do a pregnancy photo shoot."

"Only if it's Garcia doing it," Spencer replied. "She'd be over the moon if we asked her."

* * *

It was Kate's feet, which bothered her so much lately. She'd even ordered a pair of orthotics from her podiatrist, which, she told him when they arrived, greatly helped.

"I should have done it sooner," she confided, brushing her hands over his shoulders as they lay in bed together. "You should see him too. Maybe you have arch problems you don't even know about."

He laughed then, moving his hands to her back and pulling her closer. "I've never had foot problems," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

It was Kate's lips, which moved in short puffs at their childbirth class.

"I told you, Kate, I know what to do," Spencer protested for the twenty-fifth time; twenty-five in all, only his third time while attending the class.

"I need to do this," Kate grumbled.

"But I can tell you everything you need to know," he said.

"It's about the companionship, the shared pain," she said, moving her hands to show all the other pregnant women in the class. "Now come on."

* * *

It was Kate's shoulders, as he held them while she hunched over the toilet, throwing up.

"I thought the morning sickness was over," she said, finally coming back up. "God, Spencer, how could you ever find me sexy again after this?"

"I'm sure you'll do something similar for me eventually," he said, smoothing her hair, which was damp with sweat.

"I thought the morning sickness was over," she just repeated, sounding as miserable as he knew she felt.

"It's okay," he soothed, and she lay against his chest, just breathing.

* * *

It was her hair, which now cascaded down her back in caramel ripples.

He ran his hands through her hair as Kate lay on her back, waiting for one of her last exams while pregnant.

"I'm getting really sick of this office," she sighed, staring at the ceiling. "And, while I like my doctor, I don't like seeing her so often."

"I know," he said. "But at least I made it to this one."

"At least," she said, dimpling. "Although I did have a hoot with Garcia last time."

* * *

It was her legs, as he swung them onto his lap as they sat on his couch, just days away from her delivery date.

"Do you think Hotch would let you have the rest of the days off before I give birth?" Kate said. "I'd really like you to be there."

"I've actually already talked to him about it," Spencer said. "He wants me to do two more days. Can you hang on that long?"

She chuckled and patted her stomach. "That depends on him, Chance."

"I can't believe we've known the sex for five months and still haven't picked a name," Spencer complained.

"I like Steven," Kate tossed out.

"James?" Spencer said.

"Matthew."

"I don't want to be boxed in," Spencer said. "We could do something crazy."

Kate shook her head. "David, Aaron, Derek?"

"Jason," Spencer said.

She tilted her head. "Well, we don't need to pick yet," she assured him. "My mother says that until the day I was born, she was going to name me Alice."

"What changed?"

"She never said," Kate returned. "But I can't picture my being an Alice."

"Neither can I."


End file.
